


Tumblr Fics

by ghostanimal



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I don't wanna spam it but I'll put warnings/ships per chapter, there's lots of tags I could/should add but i'm not, tumblr oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostanimal/pseuds/ghostanimal
Summary: Fanfiction oneshots from my tumblr that I either don't feel need to be their own individual story for whatever reason. Chapter notes will have any warnings/ships
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for the 2019 Phic Phight!
> 
> Title: Bidding War
> 
> Challenger name: fabnamessuggestedbytumbler
> 
> The Challenge: This year at Amity Park's yearly charity event, the committee has planned a "date auction" with the City's most eligible bachelors. Somehow, they even manage to rope Phantom in- after all, a celebrity like him is sure to win a fortune for the charities.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Pairings: Implied Danny/Sam, implied Danny/Dash, implied Danny/Paulina, implied Danny/Tucker, a chose your own ending
> 
> Word Count: 3259
> 
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> Other Notes: N/A

"Danny, this is a terrible idea."

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's just a charity bachelor auction," he repeated himself for what felt like the millionth time. He was looking in the mirror at himself in his old room. The halfa glanced over at his sister, who was sitting on his old bed. Her hair was already styled very formally, make-up done and dressed in a nice dark teal dress. "Do you know anything about tying bow-ties?" Jazz sighed.

"No," she admitted. Danny shrugged and put the bowtie into an inner pocket of the tux. "Danny, you're going to get seriously hurt. I don't think you should do this."

"Come on, Jazz, even Sam's on board," he argued. He studied his reflection. Jazz had cut his hair for him a few days ago, so it looked presentable, and it was styled neatly. Snow white hair was contrasting the black tux, and in a sense, he looked as he usually did when in his Phantom form. "And Vlad's already agreed to help take precautionary measures. I'm not afraid of ghosts, why would I be afraid of a few fans?"

"Can you really trust Vlad though?" Jazz wondered. She stood up, going over to stand with him in front of the mirror. The graduate student was now just an inch shorter than her brother. She leaned in to check her eyeliner.

"Vlad's…different now, I think," Danny said slowly as his mind raced back to the memories of the past few years. "But if nothing else, I doubt he'd want me to ruin his big Christmas charity event."

"Just, be on your toes," Jazz told him. "I'll keep a thermos in my purse." Danny patted his tux.

"I got one too," he replied confidently. "Do you have your Fenton lipstick?" She nodded. Danny beamed at her.

"I'll see you there then," he said, taking a deep sigh.

* * *

The Christmas Charity Party that Vlad had hosted ever since his first mayoral election. Every year, there was a publicity stunt done to raise money for charity. Well, multiple. Every year there was a gingerbread decorating contest, snowball fights, the usual. But then there was always the big event. And this year…

"Mr. Phantom, it's so fantastic to see you here!" Lance Thunder chirped, holding a microphone up as a camera crew filmed the party. Just like every year. Danny smiled politely at him. He had barely stepped foot in the door when the reporter began bulldozing through the crowds towards him. "May I ask what made you decide to participate in the auction?" He desperately held his mic out to Danny as he finally came within two feet of him.

"It felt like a great opportunity to participate in the charity event," he explained. "So when Mayor Masters asked for volunteers, of course I signed up."

"And your girlfriend doesn't mind?" Lance questioned. The cameraman had properly caught up and was rolling, and Danny shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't have a partner at this current time," Danny replied.

"What do you expect your winning bid number to be?" Lance wondered. Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"I hate to sound full of myself, but I hope for the sake of this event that it's high," Danny picked his words carefully. "I'm really hoping that we can raise a lot of money tonight. I'm also hoping that everybody stays safe." Fuck was he saying hope too much? _Christ, Fenton._ Lance nodded.

"Of course, with the bachelors available, our news team is expecting this to be the best year for this Christmas Charity event," Lance replied. Danny raised an eyebrow and gave a small noise of pretend interest.

"I really hope so," he replied. _Use! A! Word! Other! Than! Hope!_ "Uh, I need to check in and get my auction number. Have a good evening, Mr. Thunder." Danny extended his hand out for a friendly handshake, which Lance eagerly took. The reporter began to direct his attention to somebody else.

Danny began to wade through the crowd with surprisingly less stares than he was fearing. He made his way to a table with a sign announcing the bachelor sign in, and he smiled happily at a friendly face. Sam's bored mood seemed to cheer up as she saw her friend, and she broke into a grin.

"Hey, Danny," she chirped. Her elbows were on the table, head resting on the back of her hands as she held a pen in her hand. Danny felt his heart warm.

Sam was dressed up for the event in black and dark purple, hair that had grown so much since their freshman year of high school so long ago neatly braided. She had grown a lot actually. Even though they attended different schools, Danny always believed that it made them closer still. He cherished what time they spent together when both were home from college on holiday break, like now. He had yet to really even properly spend time with her since he had gotten home, and he felt a dull, annoyed ache over that.

"Hey, Sam," he replied as he got to the table. He put his hands down on it, leaning casually. "Boring night already?" She snorted in amusement.

"Yeah, a bit, but once all the bachelors are checked in, I'm free to come hang out with you," she told him. Danny felt eyes on him, and he glanced over his shoulder to see a familiar face looking at him. Dash was staring at him with awe. Sam glanced over at Dash too. "You already need rescuing?" she teased. Danny flushed.

"Nah, I'm good," he replied. He turned his attention back to her.

"Maybe I'll just buy you at the auction and save you a bunch of trouble," Sam teased before giving a nervous giggle. Danny felt himself give out an awkward chortle as well, his cheeks flushing green. "Sign in, clueless," Sam continued, handing him the pen.

Danny smiled as he took the pen and signed his name next to his printed one on the form, and he got a pin. Bachelor Number 42. Danny had begged Vlad to put him as 42 on the list specifically for the number.

"Thanks," he replied, and he put the pin on. Sam stood up, leaning forward to help him pin it on. Once it was pinned, she lightly patted it.

"Looking fly," she grinned.

Danny smiled, saluting her with two fingers as he began to back up.

"Sam?" he spoke, and she raised an eyebrow curiously. "We really should hang out later. I miss you." She burned red, but nodded in agreement, making the motion that she'd call him later.

Danny turned and took a few steps before realizing Dash was still staring at him. Dash had changed a lot since high school, since Danny had last talked to him outside of Facebook. The ex-bully had even delivered a proper apology that Danny never expected or believed he'd get. They weren't really friends, but they were more friendly. Dash had become more friendly and nicer. Better to be around. They talked on and off on Facebook about the Packers.

Danny found himself giving an awkward wave before feeling an excited yet anxious stomach turn when the other took that as an invitation. He quickly came over to the halfa.

"Danny Phantom!" he quietly exclaimed, happily holding his hand out. Danny smiled, taking his hand. Dash gripped it tightly, his other hand happily clasping on his upper arm. "Dude! I can't believe you're in the auction! I'm totally bidding on you!" Danny's eyes widened a bit in surprise. Somebody was super eager to bid on him? Already? And it was Dash?

"Oh, awesome!" Danny replied happily, gripping the handshake in return. He didn't really feel uncomfortable by the touching. Dash was always super friendly to him, and it was…oddly nice to be around people who didn't want to punch him. "I look forward to seeing if you win." Dash beamed, and Danny smiled back.

"I can't wait to go flying with you and have dinner!" What? Oh, right. The date Danny had promised on his application was going for a flight and having dinner. In that specific order. He had learned from Tucker to do that specific order to avoid having to make a trash can pit stop to throw up.

"Yeah, that's what the app says, but we can always make adjustments if that's too mushy," Danny promised. Dash's cheeks flushed a bit red, and he finally let go of Danny's hand.

"Uh, actually," he began, and Danny felt this odd spark of hope he hadn't expected begin to flow through him. "I'm…I kinda like both. So I wouldn't mind a date." Dash quickly added, "But like, if that's too weird for you, I-I-"

"Dude, it's chill," Danny held a hand up to stop him. "I swing both ways too. Lots of people do. Truth is, I don't really care if I end up with a girl or a boy winning me. It's all for charity." Dash exhaled an intense sigh of relief.

"Cool," Dash replied. "Because you're just so cool, and I wanna get to hang out with you more, and I just," the ex-bully began to ramble, and Danny patiently listened for a few moments. Dash soon stopped himself, and he flustered more. "Sorry for all that. I'm just excited. I'm actually getting auctioned off too."

Danny glanced and noticed that, indeed, Dash had a bachelor pin on his tux jacket. Number 58.

"Oh dude, that's great," Danny spoke lightly. "If I had money, I'd def bid on you." The words left his mouth before he could really process his own thoughts, and he was left lightly flushing green. Dash was staring at him in an awed, but excited, shock.

"Really?" he asked. Danny nodded, and he remembered a piece of advice Vlad had given him. Mingle as much as possible during the auction, to both help Phantom's image by interacting with his fans, but to encourage people to bid on him. Vlad's advice, only when it came to public image, had…annoyingly, failed to let Danny down yet, and so he cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

"I need to go and socialize more," he told him. "But it was great seeing you." Dash was in a seemingly stunned silence, and he nodded as Danny quickly made his exit.

No sooner than he took a few steps that a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ghost boy!"

Danny turned to see Paulina eagerly going up to him, and despite being Phantom, he could feel Fenton's heart skip. She looked beautiful, in a dress that complimented her perfectly with finely done make-up and hair mostly up. She smiled a dazzling smile at him, and he instantly felt weak.

"Hey Paulina," he greeted her eagerly, and her eyes seemingly sparkled in excitement.

"You remembered me!" she said happily, and she clutched her hands together at her chest.

"Of course, I could never forget my biggest fan," he replied. She stared at him for a moment before giving a light frown.

"Where's your bow-tie?" she asked, pointing to his shirt. Danny flushed, putting his hand to his throat.

"Oh, I didn't know how to tie one," he admitted. Paulina hummed.

"Do you have it with you? I can tie it for you," she offered.

"Oh, yeah!" Danny immediately began to pat himself down as he tried to remember which pocket his bow-tie was in. He soon produced it, and he handed it to her. She gestured for him to lean over a bit, and he did. She slipped the bow-tie around his neck and began to expertly tie it with practiced ease. "How have you been?"

"Great!" she replied warmly. "I'm on the dean's list at my school, and I'm on track to graduate a semester early. How have you been?" He had forgotten that she too had gone to college. For chemistry, of all things. Danny had always been on Sam's side in assuming that she did terribly in high school. Apparently, that's just what she wanted her classmates to think.

"Good," he gave the social answer. Truthfully, it really wasn't, but when had his life ever been such a way? Not since the accident. He accidentally locked eyes with Paulina. She looked unusually serious.

"Danny, how have you been?" she asked, her voice more gentle about it. Danny felt a bit of a mental whiplash. She rarely called him Danny, and his voice got caught in his throat. He coughed awkwardly.

"It's…been a bit rough," he said slowly. She nodded understandingly. She finished tying the bowtie, and she carefully pressed his collar.

"You'll get through it like you always do," she told him confidently. "I believe in you. I always have, and I always will." Danny felt his cheeks turn green as he stood up straight. This was going to be a trend, it seemed.

"Thank you," he told her. "I hope you can graduate soon. I miss seeing you around Amity Park," he told her honestly. Paulina laughed.

"I keep up with you on the news," she confessed. "And I'll be seeing you when I win the auction." Danny nodded. A date with Paulina sounded magical, he couldn't lie.

"I look forward to it if that's the case," he replied. He remembered what Vlad had told him. Socialize, and he reluctantly continued, "I'll let you mingle with others. I hope to see you again soon." Paulina nodded understandingly.

"I'll see you at our date, Danny!" she replied confidently.

"Dude, you're on fire."

Finally, a voice he actually really wanted to hear. Tucker had found him, and he looked great in his tux. Instead of a white shirt, he had opted for a dark orange shirt underneath. It suited him perfectly.

"Hey!" Danny eagerly greeted him, and the two immediately fist bumped happily. "You look great! You should have signed up to be a bachelor." Tucker chuckled, shrugging.

"Yeah, I regret it, but I was dating Mia at the time," he reminded his friend. "She wouldn't have been cool with it. In hindsight, probably a sign." Danny just shrugged sympathetically.

"I'm just glad you're here," Danny told him. "I already ran into Sam, Dash, Paulina, and damn. That's not even counting Lance Thunder. I know Harriet Chin's around somewhere too." Tucker gave a low whistle.

"Damn, that's quite the roster," he said.

"Honestly, it wasn't so bad. Especially since I know there's friendly faces like you here," Danny commented. Tucker chuckled.

"Do I need to bid on you to free you from your torment?" Tucker teased. Danny laughed.

"I already joked to Sam that she should, but man, we'd probably have a lot of fun," Danny admitted. Tucker snickered.

"Wait until my birthday so you can truly wine and dine me," he joked. Danny felt his cheeks flush a bit, but he laughed again.

"Like how last Valentine's day we just made ourselves each other's Valentine's?" Danny questioned. Tucker nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, and instead of going out to eat sushi like we planned, we ordered Domino's and did nothing but play DOOMED and get sick on bread bites."

"Dude, I'd rather do that with you than go out on a date anytime," Danny told him. Tucker flushed a bit in return.

"Same," he agreed. "I love hanging out with you more than I ever did Mia." Danny made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah! And same with you, honestly!" he chattered on excitedly. "Dude, just buy me! They're giving me a free food coupon, so we can just buy a bunch of pizza again and pig out!"

"Dude, I can make you take me out for free, but I'll place my bets and see how I fare," Tucker assured him. He lightly punched his shoulder playfully. "I'll leave you to socialize. I'm gonna go see how Sam's surviving."

"Catch up with me later! I really wanna hang out with you!" Danny called out after him as Tucker passed him. Tucker flashed a peace sign in response, and Danny exhaled deeply.

People were so exhausting. How could Vlad do this all the time? Danny decided to just break for some food. His eyes scanned over the options as he approached. The buffet style options had a wide range of options, from fancy looking shrimp to chicken to salads. He picked up a plate and began to serve himself some food. It was time to take advantage of all the free food.

He picked up a few pieces of food, setting it on his plate. He grabbed a drink and settled into a chair to eat. There were so many people here. He only talked to those few, but people…really wanted their chance it seemed. And it made him feel terrible for only really wanting to be with one of them. He couldn't help it. He truly hoped that they won.

The poor halfa didn't even get to take a bite when he was distracted by a voice, but he didn't mind. He flashed a happy smile to the one that was already on his mind, who stood before him with their own plate of food.

"Can I join you?"

"Of course."

* * *

Danny stood before the crowd, trying to look cheerful and confident but it was very obvious that he was anxious and nervous. He could only pray that he could mask at least part of it. Vlad lightly patted Danny's back encouragingly, and it oddly helped ease his anxiety. The billionaire was standing on the makeshift stage, mic in hand and a stapled packet of papers in the other with the bachelor's information on it.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is Danny Phantom," Vlad spoke, and he began to read from his paper. "He stands at 6'3'', and he considers himself nerdy. He's very interested in science, specifically astrophysics and engineering. In his spare time, when he's not fighting ghosts, he enjoys playing video games, science fiction movies and astronomy. For your date with Danny Phantom, he has promised a one of a kind dating experience in a flight through town before you two have a nice dinner at the restaurant of your choice!"

The crowd was murmuring excitedly, and Danny felt a nervous bead of sweat begin to form. This was the most information Amity Park had ever really been given about him, and he could see Lance in the corner, taking intense notes. Other people seemed surprised at the listed hobbies of choice and interests.

"So, as part of tonight's charity auction and due to Mr. Phantom's popularity, I propose we begin the auction a little higher than normal, at $100," Vlad said, and no sooner than he spoke, every hand in the audience shot up. Danny's throat tightened.

"Oh, it looks like it's going to be quite the contest," Vlad lightly teased, and Danny glared at him briefly. "Do I hear $150?"

The entire bidding was a rapid blur. Danny's head shot around as the bidding war went crazier than he could ever imagine. He began to space out.

"Anybody higher?" Vlad asked for the billionth time it seemed. "No? Going once." Danny's attention snapped back to reality as he scanned to see who was on the verge of winning him. "Going twice." Danny's chest tightened anxiously. "And sold to bidder number 113!"

Danny locked eyes with the winner, and they exchanged smiles. To his relief and joy, the person who won him was the one he had been wanting more than any other all night.


	2. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DannyMay 2019 Day Two: Farewell
> 
> Ship: Danny/Paulina ; For context they’re both in college

Paulina stared in shock as Danny sat next to her casually, the half-ghost giving a light sigh. She slowly put her phone into her bag’s pocket, adjusting to face him better. The airport around them seemed oblivious to the couple.

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked. “How did you even get back here without a ticket?” Danny’s sheepish grin was all the answer she needed. Ghost powers. “Danny, it’s a long plane ride, I don’t really want to travel in a sour mood.”

“Look, I’m sorry, and I just came here to say I’m sorry, and so that I can just…say goodbye to you alone,” Danny assured her. Paulina couldn’t help but smile a bit softly, slipping her hand into his. Their fingers intertwined.

“It’s not a goodbye, Danny. More of a temporary farewell,” she told him softly. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You’re going away for a whole semester,” Danny replied a bit bitterly. “I know studying abroad is like, a great experience, God knows Jazz will never stop talking about her time in England, but just…you know.”

“What do I know?” Paulina questioned. She shifted closer to him, leaning into him and putting her head on his shoulder. He lightly squeezed her hand. The voices over the PA system began to announce flights in various languages, but it was simply just more background noise that blended in with the shuffle of people and airport carts.

“I’ll miss you,” he told her. “A lot. I know I consider Tucker and Sam my best friends, but you’re kind of like…my Best Best friend, and I love being with you. What am I going to do without you around for a whole semester?”

“I know it seems like a long time, but we have Discord and Facebook messenger, we can still play games together, and I think you forget sometimes,” Paulina teased, using her free hand to poke his nose, “that one of us has the ability to think with portals.” Danny couldn’t help but smile, relaxing in his seat more.

“I know, I know,” he mumbled, and he pecked the top of her head. “I just know it’s going to be hard not being able to see you every day in class or be able to hang out. I love you.”

“And I love you too, and while I’m really excited to see Italy, I’m going to be even more excited to come home to see you,” Paulina told him. She pecked his cheek. “I’ll be home just in time for Christmas, and it’ll be great. I’ll bring you home something nice.”

“You coming home is perfect enough.”

“You’re a romantic dork,” she teased. She shifted, sitting up as she gave his hand a final squeeze before letting go. “My plane’s going to board soon. You should probably go back to the bathroom before they realize you’re not boarding.” Danny sighed.

“Yeah. You’re probably right.” He stayed seated for a moment before finally standing up. “This is goodbye. Least until Christmas.”

“It’s not a goodbye,” Paulina insisted, reading out to lightly take his hand again, giving it another squeeze. “Just a temporary farewell. And I’ll call you when I land.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Danny leaned down to kiss his girlfriend a final time before letting go of her hand. He reluctantly took a few steps back.

“Farewell, Paulina. Travel safe.”

“Farewell, Danny. I love you.”

“You too.”


	3. Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dannymay 2019 Day Three: Barrier

A scream, and her ears were ringing. Maddie slapped her hands over the noise canceling headphones. It did little to stop as the scream continued, wailing seemingly growing louder and louder. It hurt, and her head began to throb, but finally it stopped. She blinked, glancing over at Danny who stared at her a bit proudly.

His lips moved as he spoke to her, but she couldn’t hear anything. She probably should have taken his advice and stepped back a bit more on his advice. Then again, she didn’t expect her son to practically break the sound barrier.

“That was the loudest sound I’ve ever heard in my life,” she spoke louder than she meant to. She reluctantly took the headphones off. The Fenton adult had a headache. Her son smiled apologetically to her, and his lips moved briefly, but his voice was drowned out by ringing. She knew what he was saying though. He was apologizing. “It’s alright, sweetie.”

His lips moved again, rapidly. She shook her head.

“Honey, I can’t hear you right now,” she told him. She could barely hear herself speak. “Why don’t we take a break? You can show me what else you have after a brownie break?”

Her son smiled warmly, giving a nod in agreement. He changed from Phantom to Fenton, and she reached out to wrap an arm around him, pulling him into a tight side hug. She had no clue how powerful her son was, but she was very damn proud of him.


	4. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DannyMay 2019 Day Five: Sunset
> 
> Ship: Danny/Paulina

“Danny, come sit with me,” Paulina requested, patting the seat next to her. “And eat already too. The sun’s still setting.”

“I know, I know, but I wanna see if I can see anything,” Danny replied. Paulina watched her husband fiddle with the telescope, a birthday gift from Tucker and Sam. It was big and fancy, having actually took them both a while to figure out how to put it together.

She leaned back against the cushioned porch swing as she watched him. It was like watching a child on Christmas. She had went ahead and ate her dinner, the dishes already long ago cleaned up. Danny’s was still on the table, seemingly forgotten.

“Honey, come eat,” Paulina lightly insisted. “I don’t want you to get so distracted you skip a meal again.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Danny spoke, but he didn’t move.

Paulina glanced at her surroundings, but she saw nothing within reach. She slowly slumped down in her seat. She used a foot to pull herself forward. Slipping her foot out of her other shoe, she reached out the best she could without standing up. Soon, she was able to nudge Danny in the leg with her foot. He jumped in surprise.

“Danny!” she scolded. Danny turned, and he reached down to lightly tickle her foot. She squealed, jerking it back and sitting properly. The porch began to swing normally as she settled back in. “Come on, your food’s getting cold.”

“Alright, you win,” he fake sighed heavily, but he smiled at her.

He finally stepped away from the telescope, and he reached to grab his plate. Paulina shifted in her seat so he could take his seat next to her. Soon as he got comfortable, Paulina leaned into him. She wrapped an arm around his, cheek resting on his shoulder.

“This is nice,” he confessed. “I normally don’t really watch the sunset, I just wait for the stars to come out. “

“We should eat dinner outside more often,” she agreed.

They continued their idle chat as the sun slowly began to disappear over the horizon, leaving in it’s stead a full starry sky.


	5. Blob Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DannyMay 2019 Day Six: Blob ghost
> 
> Ship: Danny/Sam

“Sam? What on Earth is that?”

Sam smiled warmly at him. She was at the kitchen tablet, a small green bundle in her arms as she reclined in one of the seats. Soft red eyes stared up curiously at him from it’s spot curled up against his girlfriend, and he could hear the purr from where he stood in the doorway.

“Some kind of ghost blob,” she replied, and she softly stroked the top of the bundle. The red eyes closed, and the purr grew louder. “Isn’t she adorable? I found her in the basement in one of your mom’s cages. She looked so scared.”

“Wait, you freed one of the ghosts?” Danny narrowed his eyes, and he stepped further. The ghost’s eyes opened again, looking at him with wide, happy curiosity. It was…honestly really precious. Sam hummed, cuddling the blob. She leaned down and gave it a loving peck.

“Of course, I couldn’t just leave her there,” she insisted. “Just look at her. How could I just let your mom possibly experiment on this baby?”

“We have no clue what that ghost can do!” Danny argued. “My mom probably had it locked up for a reason! We gotta put it back.” Sam pouted, and she shifted to hold the ghost blob up.

“Aw, come on, Danny,” she cooed. She pressed the blob to her cheek. The blob, despite having no mouth, seemed to beam, happily squinting and purring. “How can you possible want to lock up or throw such an adorable, precious little baby into the Ghost Zone?”

Danny’s eyes darted between Sam and the blob. Back and forth. Back and forth. He sighed in defeat.

“Fine. Just. Be careful with it,” he reluctantly caved. Sam beamed happily, and she pecked the ghost blob again.

“Wednesday is a beautiful gentle soul,” she insisted.

“Wednesday?? You already named it?”

“Do you wanna hold her?”

Danny got no real time to reply, as he was instantly handed the bundle of ghost blob. He stared down at the blob, Wednesday, in his hands, and glowing eyes stared back happily. They, once again, squinted in a friendly manner before he could feel a rumble. Purring.

He couldn’t help but smile, and he cradled the blob in the crook of one arm. With a free finger, he lightly stroked Wednesday. She purred louder.

“Aww, she loves her dad,” Sam grinned as she leaned over to lightly coo more over the ghost. Danny paused.

“Wait, Dad?”


	6. Dani and Wulf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a writing prompt given to me by an anon on tumblr, who asked: If your doing prompts, can you do one where Dani ends up encountering Wulf during her travels?

A grin broke out across Dani’s face as the fire started simply from the spark of her ghost ray. It never got old. It never would get old to not feel so powerless and as if she would melt at any time. The past few years had been wonderful to her.

The clone had long since ditched her old look after an unexpected growth spurt. She had cut her hair and traded in her now too-small clothes for a style that finally felt like her own. With her growth spurt had also come with just looking older. An excellent fake ID later, and she found herself being given access to hotel rooms that allowed her to shower and sleep comfortably. Her stabilization allowed her to travel easier. Life had never been better, and she had never felt so at ease over her adventures.

Dani shifted to scoot back a few feet from her fire, leaning her back against the tree trunk. The makeshift fire pit had finally begun to light up the small clearing of the woods around her. She had waited probably a little too long to start a fire, the hot, humid weather had prevented her from wanting to start a fire. But now she was starving, and it was time to cook up some stolen goods. 

Dani pulled a backpack onto her lap, a dark green bag that was her only luggage on her travels, digging through it to pull out her meal for the night. A few packages of hot dogs, with some mustard and ketchup and buns. She even had gotten an over the stove kind of popcorn to try and cook. It had been a long time since she had popcorn.

She set the bag back next to her, spreading out her items in front of her. A stick was next to her, to serve as a cooking tool. She began to spear some hot dogs onto it, humming to herself. Once she had several hotdogs ready, she shifted to where she could begin cooking them, propping the stick up against some rocks so it’d hold the hot dogs over the fire. A rare blue mist came out, and she froze. Her head shot up and began to whip around. It was far, far too hot for it to be a cold coincidence.

Pushing herself to her feet, she began to scan the treelines. Her heart pounded a bit anxiously, but she wasn’t very afraid. Ever since she was stabilized, she had already proven herself as good of a fighter as her cousin. She could handle herself now, no problems. This couldn’t be Vlad. Her ghost sense had gone off. But Vlad also rarely did his own dirty work.

Her eyes locked onto a set of pure green eyes staring at her in the distance, amongst the trees and hidden by darkness and shadows. The ghost didn’t move or look away in response. It didn’t even seem to blink.

Slowly, it began to move. Not towards her, around her. As if circling her. It chilled her, but she calmly kept her eyes on him. Soon, the eyes began to move towards her. She stood her ground, but she shifted into a fighting stance. Rings transformed her into Phantom.

The eyes immediately paused, finally blinking at her before continuing at a more confident pace. A large, hulking black figure began to slowly creep it’s way into the light’s path. Black fur with a green tracksuit that was torn. A snout, pure green eyes, a tail. It looked like a wolf man. It walked on two legs towards her, slowly. Hesitating. It was afraid? Curious?

“Amiko?” To her surprise, a deep masculine voice spoke to her. Dani cocked her head curiously at him.

“I don’t understand,” Dani admitted slowly. The ghost had not attacked yet, and she held off.

The ghost stepped a bit further towards her, his nose sniffing the air wildly. Dani didn’t move, watching him carefully. She was mentally preparing for something, anything. She had never seen this ghost before. She studied him, and she noticed something out of place. Something that had seemed hidden before.

“What happened?” Dani questioned, motioning to the wolf man’s left paw. It was in a bear trap looking device. The ectoplasm looked long dried. He had to have been like that for a while. Poor thing. She reached out to him, and she received a deep growl in response. “No, no! It’s okay! It’s okay! Friend.”

The wolf man’s ears perked up curiously. Dani slowly reached for him again. Her hand made contact with his injured paw, causing a small whine. Dani felt terrible for the poor thing. She grabbed the part that clung to it. It was made out of an anti-ghostly material. That was really weird. No wonder he didn’t just phase it off. She wouldn’t be able to either. But she did have abnormal strength.

Her hands grasped the opposite ends of the trap the best she could with how the other was trapped. She gave a few strong tugs before it finally snapped open. The wolf man immediately pulled his arm out, bouncing back happily and beginning to furiously lick at his paw. Dani chucked the trap away quickly, hearing the metal snap close again. She watched the other lick at the wound.

“Do you want me to wrap it up?” she questioned. The wolf man paused, glancing at her. “Bandage?”

Dani went over to her backpack, picking it up and beginning to dig through to the bottom of her back for the first aid. Given that she had to travel lightly, she had the luxury of her first aid kit being primarily a very small box with gauze, medical tape and bandaging, with a single spray of disinfectant. She opened the box, holding up the gauze.

The wolf man hesitantly came over to her, and he held his paw out. Dani shifted to take out the spray. She gently took his paw, glancing up.

“This will sting,” she warned, and to her surprise, despite the spray, the other only winced with ears laid back. She spray it a little and used a shirt (originally dirty laundry) to wipe away some of the ectoplasm. The wolf man watched her movements carefully as she put some gauze to his paw before beginning to bandage up. “Who are you?”

“Wulf,” was the simple reply.

Once the bandage was finished and tied off, Wulf sniffed at the bandage a bit before sniffing at Dani. She jumped as he gave her giant lick, leaving her covered in some slobber. She made a small noise of disgust, but it turned into a grin as she watched the other. He had fallen to all fours and was bouncing happily around her camp. Who knows how long he had been trapped. That kind of pain had to become really burning after a while.

Fuck! Burning!

She turned her attention to her hot dogs, immediately pulling them out of the fire. They were burnt. But not too badly. Still edible. She glanced over at Wulf, who had stopped. He was sitting on the ground, sniffing at his bandage.

“Hey, Wulf?” Dani called out to him. He looked up at her, ears alert. “Are you hungry? I’ve got hot dogs.”


	7. My Ghost Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a danphanwritingprompt and a semi-fill ghostgothgeek did, that I then took with and ran into a mini fill.
> 
> Ship: Danny/Sam
> 
> Other notes: Ghost!King Danny AU
> 
> What ghostgothgeek had written:
> 
> Blood is red
> 
> Ectoplasm is green
> 
> I rule the Ghost Zone
> 
> Will you be my Ghost Queen?

Sam couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. She put her hands over her mouth to stifle it a bit, feeling her cheeks flush red from the slight awkward anxiety of it all. Thankfully, Danny was barely holding back a snicker as well, finding his own cheesy poem to her hilarious. It was something he clearly didn’t think out too well himself.

“That was so dorky,” she told him. He shrugged, still smiling.

“Thanks, I thought of it like five seconds ago,” he replied.

Danny didn’t have a box for the Ring of Rage, simply holding it out for her. Sam studied the engravings a bit. It was almost odd to see the ring again after all this time. He clutched it in his fist as he stood up, wiping his knee of dirt from the ghostly gardens of the old keep.

“Did you plan this?” she questioned. Danny looked surprised at the question.

“Definitely. We’ve been, ya know, talking about it on and off for a while, and it just feels like a really good time,” he explained.

Sam watched him. He shifted anxiously from foot to foot, his hand going up to lightly rub at his neck. Despite the ghostly ice crown that floated over his head, the royal attire and the ring he was holding, he was still the same dork she grew up with. Her dork. She smiled softly, smoothing her dress out as she sat on one of the benches. She patted the seat next to her.

“Is this about what Frostbite was saying earlier?”

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Danny insisted. Sam rolled her eyes.

“Danny, you were there. It was your coronation, ya doofus,” she reminded him. She slipped her hand into his, and he immediately held onto it tightly. She lightly accused, “You’re scared.”

Danny didn’t say anything for a bit. He leaned against her, slumping to rest his head on her shoulder. She shifted to lightly peck his mess of hair.

“Pariah Dark became corrupt by the power of the crown and the ring. And from all the stories Ghostwriter’s said, he used to be such…ya know. A hero,” he told her. “He did so much good for the Ghost Zone. And then it just all went downhill. What if it happens again? What if it happens to me?”

“It won’t,” Sam assured him.

“You can’t guarantee that,” Danny argued. “It’s best that I don’t always have the crown and the ring. But I can’t just leave it sitting in a jewelry box.”

“So, it’s my engagement ring?” Sam lightly teased.

Danny stood up straight, exhaling deeply. He glanced at the ring in his hand, lightly turning it with his fingers. Sam offered up her left hand to him. He took it, and he slipped the ring on.

“I know that you’d probably be more into a different kind of ring, but there’s honestly nobody I’d trust more to keep the ring safe, and to use it responsibly,” he explained. “And not just cause I love you. I know that I can trust you with my life and with the kind of power this ring has, and that if needed, you’d give me the ring so I can do my duty as Ghost King, but also that you’d take it away from me if I was going out of control.”

Once the ring was on, it hung a bit loosely on her finger before it slowly began to adjust to her ring size. She pulled it closer to her. Danny was right. This ring was different than her usual type of jewelry, but it was perfect all the same.

“I think you’re going to do great,” she assured him. “But I’ll happily be your ghost queen.”


	8. Motherly Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were small scene snippets that I had written out of frustration due to family issues and trans identity that I didn't want to commit making into a full fanfiction at the time. I'm debating on doing something more with it in the future, but not sure what just yet.

"Mom, I'm half-ghost."

"That's not possible."

It was the tone that chilled him. Knowing, but with an underlying hope that he wasn't telling the truth. Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He stared at his hands, in particular a scar on the back of one. A fight from Spectra.

"It's true," he said quietly. He heard the chair across from him at the kitchen table creak as his mom's weight rested in it. He glanced up at her. She didn't look confused. She knew. But she seemed defeated, slumped and leaned forward on the table.

She said nothing. He never looked up at her.

His mom knew. And he knew that she knew. He had already been caught, with zero doubts or alternative explanations. She didn't know everything, yet assumingly, but she knew enough to make his skin crawl with anxiety.

"It happened-"

"I don't wanna hear this," she cut him off, and he finally glanced up at her. She was frowning and was staring through him, but her fingertips rattled on the tabletop.

His heart sank as he slumped back in his seat, staring at her hands as they twitched, making a galloping beat. What did she want from him then?

"Um…," his mind struggled to find something to say. "What do you think?"

"I think it's not possible," she told him.

He heard her stand up, and he glanced to watch her. She pushed in her chair, and she came over to him. The halfa instinctively flinched, and she paused. After a moment, she cupped his cheeks and, confusingly, planted a loving kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, honey. I always will," she spoke the last words he expected to hear before exiting the room. Danny wanted to cry.

* * *

Ghost powers always made studying easier. Or at least, they made it all the more entertaining. It became a common habit for Danny to freely float in his room, lightly nudging his foot against a wall or the ceiling, hand pushing him off from the floor or furniture. He had joked before that it was like a slow, lazy bounce. Soothing, and it made for a fun, idle game of drifting. Like in space. It was freeing, unrestricted and, ironically enough, made him feel alive.

"Danny?" A soft knock on his door before it was opened.

Maddie stared at him, wide eyed at seeing Danny Phantom hovering cross legged over his bed, history book in hand. He had been spinning slowly, drifting towards his desk but froze when she spoke. His heart thumped hard as they locked eyes, instant fear causing him to stiffen. He was doing nothing wrong. His mom knew. She wasn't looking at him in anger or getting upset. So why was he so afraid? Maddie just gave a nod. She didn't give a hint as to how she felt.

"I'm sorry," she spoke, not truly sounding like anything. "I'll let you get back to your homework."

She closed the door, and Danny immediately fell. He hit the bed with a thud, his heart soon dropping into his stomach. He felt sick and ashamed. Light flashed over him and revealed Fenton. He stared at his textbook, his vision blurring up. A deep breath in only resulted in a choked gasp of air as he wiped his eye.

He glanced at the door, too aware of how he never heard her footsteps walking away. Danny closed the textbook silently, staring at the door as anxiety began to rise. Why was he so afraid? Danny was doing nothing wrong. He was doing everything right, he was just studying. Isn't that what she wanted from him? So why did she look so…God he had no clue how to read her body language anymore.

The door knob wiggled ever so slightly, and he held his breath. Nothing happened. Nothing was happening. Why wasn't anything happening? Was she mad? He dry swallowed a lump stuck in his throat, too anxious to take a breath. He did nothing wrong. He couldn't have made her mad.

Finally, the footsteps retreated, and he exhaled heavily. He let himself transform again. His foot pushed him off the bed, and he opened his book to continue studying.

* * *

"You know that I love you, right?"

The question caught Danny off guard, and he could only stare blankly at his mom. She didn't look at him after saying it, keeping her eyes focused on driving.

"…Yeah," he lied.

"…I just want what's best for you," she spoonfed him the excuse. Danny glanced out the window to watch the scenery as they drove.

"Mhm," he made a noise of acknowledgement.

"So that's why I want you to consider having your father and I cure you."

The emotional gut punch nearly took the wind from him, and he felt himself make a choking wheeze. He stared at her once more. She never looked at him.

"Cure me? There's nothing wrong with me," he insisted. He shifted to press himself against the door of the car.

"I never said there was," his mom corrected him.

"But you fucking implied it!" Danny snapped. His mom turned her attention to him for a second to give him a cold, annoyed look. The Mom look. It only took that split second for Danny to find himself sinking in his seat and muttering an apology for the language and outburst.

"I never said there was," his mom repeated before she continued. "But you may have a better life if you seek this out."

He couldn't believe his ears. He pressed his forehead to the window, hoping they'd get there sooner.

"I'll think about it," he lied.


	9. Strange Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Phic Phight 2020! For zoidetrap's prompt: Aunt Alicia notices something strange about her nephew.

Grief did strange things to people. The way people mourned differed from person to person, and her sister's family had always been...quirky, to put it lightly. From the books Alicia was recommended, both from the social services worker and the online forums she reached out to, she knew that such a tragic event had a permanent effect on people. A few people found some sort of peace and could continue on with their lives. Some mourned so deeply that no matter what, they were left a shell of themselves. And she feared Danny was going to become the later.

Danny hadn't spoken a word since she arrived to pick him up. He slipped into the passenger side of her dark red pickup. Her nephew didn't even look at her, simply buckling himself in and instantly curling up on the seat. His gaze immediately focused on the view outside. Her car started, and she began the trek home.

At a red light, she finally cleared her throat a bit. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danny tense up, but still not look at her.

"Danny, do you want to talk about what happened?" she asked him.

"No." Zero hesitation. "It was just test stress. There's nothing to talk about."

It was not just test stress. Alicia knew something deeper was at play. Yes, yes, it was pretty normal for teenagers to be stressed about tests, but they never seemed to react on Danny's level. This wasn't the first call she had gotten about Danny breaking down into tears during a test. Nobody could ever get a reason out of him. He refused to speak about it. Sometimes he could collect himself and take it, but other times he would be pulled and allowed to sit in the nurse's station. The kindly older woman was always able to help calm his nerves, and typically within fifteen minutes he was able to return to class.

Never before had it been like this. As the nurse had described, he had a full blown meltdown. Worse than it ever had been before. The principal herself had been called in to escort the teen from the room while his peers took their pre-SAT test. By the time the nurse could soothe him, he complained of a terrible headache and stomach pains. Nobody stopped him from calling his aunt and asking her to come bring him home.

Alicia gripped her hand on the wheel. The test stress was becoming a real issue. How would Danny ever fare in college if he couldn't take tests? Would this harm him at a job? Since the day he came to live with her, she had placed him with the best therapist she could afford. It seemed to help. But was it enough? Did she need to find somebody new? God, being a parent was difficult. Especially of an orphan who needed her to be strong, despite her having quite a few depressive nights herself over the loss.

"...I know it's not test stress."

She heard Danny's breath hitch, and a glance saw that her statement had immediately reduced him to tears. Her heart twisted, and she reached her hand over to pat his back.

"Danny, it's okay," she tried to quickly reassure him.

"No," he croaked, his voice choking hard. "No, it's not okay. It's never going to be okay. It's all my fault."

Alicia knew from the countless literature that this was normal. To blame yourself. But she knew it wasn't Danny's fault. It was a complete freak accident involving a ghost. There was nothing her nephew could have done.

"It's not your fault, and it's going to be okay," she said firmly.

"You wouldn't know!" he screamed. "I lost my mom! I lost my dad, and I lost Jazz and my best friends! I lost everybody!"

She was grateful for the empty road. His snap in personality made her jump, accidentally making her spin the wheel into the other lane for a brief moment. She corrected her driving, glancing at him. His eyes...he looked so upset they appeared to be glowing a luminescent green. Danny's eyes were blue, weren't they? Even his tears seemed to glow as he wiped them on the back of his hands.

"I lost my baby sister," was all Alicia said. He blinked, and that glow was gone. Replaced once again with pure sorrow. "And I lost my niece and brother-in-law. You're not alone...There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about Maddie."

Danny said nothing. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, continuing to wipe tears and sniffling. After a few sniffles, he reached into the console compartment for tissues.

"...Aunt Alicia?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"...Can I visit Vlad for a while?"

Huh. Alicia knew that Vlad called every now and then, both him and her, to check up on Danny, and he occasionally sent gifts. Vlad was also the creep that never stopped harassing Maddie. They talked about it often on the phone. However, despite Maddie's personal beef against him, she still always trusted him around Danny and Jazz. He treated them like family.

"Vlad?" she couldn't help but voice her curiosity. "What for?"

"I...I don't know." Danny was lying. "Just for a three day weekend? I'm sure he'd pay for me to come."

Well...maybe the temporary change in scenery would help his strange behavior. Bring him some kind of peace.

"...Sure," she agreed. "If Vlad says it's okay, yeah."

Danny visibly relaxed. For the first time today, he seemed to have some kind of peace.

"Thanks, Aunt Alicia."

"Of course, kid," she smiled.

She had assumed that this would be a welcome break. Give her true, alone time to mourn. Let Danny have a chance to be spoiled by his godfather. Mix it up and make him feel better. She was hopeful that the trip would somehow fix her nephew's broken heart. But more than anything, she wished that she could have known that after dropping her nephew off at the airport, that she would never see nor hear a trace of him or Vlad again.


	10. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day thing based on a danphan prompt
> 
> Ship: Danny/Tucker

Tucker frowned as Danny’s eyes once again concentrated on the couple only one seating arrangement over. Johnny and Kitty were smiling and laughing together, sitting next to each other at the red-clothed table. For the occasion, the restaurant had red, pink and white rose petals scattered lightly on the surfaces, fresh roses and the entire mood set with fake candlelight. 

“Danny, it’s not going to be so bad,” Tucker tried to comfort him. He had his elbows resting on the table, hands surprisingly free of any technology.

The half-ghost was scowling, leaning back in his seat. Both he and Tucker were dressed to match the place’s semi-formal dress code. Seriously, the kind of place that had a dress code for eating. That was already a sign that this was way beyond his nor Tucker’s normal budget for a date. How Johnny and Kitty could afford this, let alone enough for the separated party of four, was beyond Danny. Then again, they didn’t have to pay rent or motorcycle insurance. 

“I hate working during days meant just for me and you,” Danny complained. Tucker smiled understandingly. He offered his hand out, and Danny took it. Tucker squeezed it lightly.

“I know, but dude. How often do we get to eat at place like this?” Tucker grinned. It was contagious, as always, and Danny couldn’t help but smile a little too. With his free hand, his boyfriend flipped through the menu. “Like, this place has some top tier seafood and steak, plus we can drink like, fancy mixed drinks instead of clearance beer! And Johnny said it was on the house, just for one stinking night in Amity Park uninterrupted!” 

“…I am kinda interested in seeing if the shrimp is actually any good,” Danny reluctantly confessed. 

“Yeah, exactly!” Tucker nodded. Danny’s eyes drifted a bit again at a particularly loud giggle Kitty had let out. Apparently tonight, Johnny was really bringing on the charm. Tucker squeezed his hand a bit too tightly. “Danny.” The warning tone brought Danny’s attention back to him. “Seriously, pretend they’re not there. It’s just you and me tonight. We never get to have that. And you look good tonight.” Danny felt his cheeks warm at the compliment.

“Yeah, but I can never look as good as you,” Danny charmed back. Tucker jokingly rolled his eyes.

“Well of course,” he teased. “I was so good looking I changed your mind about girls.”

“Shut up,” Danny snickered. 

Though it was true. Even now, Tucker looked great, sporting an actual matching blazer and pants set, a button up shirt, formal dress shoes and more. Comparatively, Danny was in nice dark skinny jeans that barely passed the pre-dinner staff inspection and a button up, and his formal shoes were just a pair he borrowed from Tucker that didn’t even really match the rest of his clothes. 

And while he knew rationally few people would even be paying any attention to them, Danny still felt a small rush of anxiety, and he glanced around. Nobody was looking at them, or seemed to be looking at Johnny and Kitty. A light kiss on the back of his hand snapped his focus back to Tucker.

“Babe, it’s okay,” he assured him. “Just enjoy the night. I love you.” Danny instantly relaxed.

“…I love you too, and yeah. Yeah.” Danny cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter. “Tell me what’s been going on, how’s classes been?”

They began to talk. An uninterrupted conversation, a meal without distraction, and some peace and quiet. It was a Valentine’s Day miracle.


	11. Fully Brainwashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fill for an anon who requested: Hello! If your taking prompts, could you do one where Danny both loses his memory about his family and friends and gets brainwashed by the guys in white that he's a full ghost, then released back into amity park with some faint idea of some connection, but not sure what. Thank you!

The dust began to fully settle, and the agent squinted through the mask. He tried to pick out that familiar form in the dust, that was trying to fly away as it always did. Escaping justice, but he saw nothing as smoke began to cloud the skies.

"There!" his partner cried out, and he pointed to a limp figure. The ghost they had been hunting, the town menace that began all of this, laid over a bit of rubble, motionless.

The agent kicked up dust of his own, scrambling to get to the ghost. He could hear his partner following suit, and they rushed towards a ghost that made absolutely no movements. They both, nearly in unison, skidded to a halt right before they could touch him. A flash of light had interrupted their actions. Hearts racing, they watched as this light blinded both of them. By the time it faded, almost as quickly as it had come, they were left looking at…a boy.

Neither made any movements to do anything, and Phantom (?) made no movements either. The agent hesitantly reached out to grab a handful of black hair that was slowly becoming caked in blood, so very different than the white hair of their target. He lifted his head up, bending over a bit to get a look at the face. The resemblance to Phantom was arguable. Paler, but if given a good hair bleaching, this could be Phantom.

Slowly, his other hand lightly patted the boy's cheek. Bright green eyes opened halfway, staring up at him in confusion. Unmistakable green eyes that glowed like a ghost's, like Phantom. They dropped closed, only to snap open once more. Bright blue eyes, looking more like a pair he'd see on a fellow agent, were now looking at him. Confused, scared, dazed.

"Sir, did you see that?" his partner's voice was audible. The boy's eyes closed fully once more. The agent spared a glance at the other agent. He was nodding with one hand pressed to his headset, listening to what their boss was telling him. "Yes, sir…Right away, sir…No, sir…We'll be there shortly, sir." He gestured to the teenager. "Pack him up. The boss wants to bring him in for questioning."

The agent carefully let go of the hair. The boy's head hung still, and the only audible noise from him was pained, labored breathing. His partner had gone to fetch their vehicle while he stood guard. And before anybody seemed to notice, before most of Amity Park could truly recover from the attack, they had loaded up the mysterious teenager and were already gone.

* * *

His name was Daniel James Fenton. A background check revealed that he was a seventeen year old student at Casper High. The youngest in a family of four, son of Madeline Anne Walker and Jack Harrison Fenton and a brother to Jasmine Elizabeth Fenton.

He had no criminal record that they could find, though he reportedly got into trouble often at school. Minor things, mostly tardiness and poor grades. A few fights and one instance of pulling a fire alarm. Nothing comparable to the criminal rap sheet of Danny Phantom.

It was the longest rap sheet any agent had seen, literally pages and pages long. Thousands of charges for attempted murder, attempted arson, arson, attempted kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, and more. Their file on Phantom was surprisingly long, but it was a file that had been compiled over the years by the observant eyes of a select few agents who had studied footage and that elusive ghost for years.

But that flash of light changed everything they thought they knew about Danny Phantom. An entire file that had blanks had odd answers that filled in. However, those answers couldn't come from Phantom.

"So am I supposed to just believe that you happen to not remember anything about who you are?" Agent B voiced his skepticism to the teenager who had since been changed into a GIW prisoner's uniform, a pure white loose jumpsuit accompanied by a standard anti-ghost collar around the neck and wrists.

This teen, nobody knew what or how to refer to him at this point, just stared at him with wide, scared eyes. He shifted in his seat, leaning his elbows on the wooden table that separate them, moving his hands a bit as he spoke.

"I-I don't know what you want from me?" he croaked. He sniffled a bit, and he almost looked like he might cry. Agent B had to admit that the kid seemed to be a good actor, but it was bullshit. He wasn't fully sure of this situation, but Phantom was always a sly and manipulative ghost. Always one step ahead. Not this time. "I told you what I know."

"No, you haven't," Agent B spoke harshly. "Who are you, and what are you doing in Amity Park?"

"I don't know who I am!" the teen exclaimed. "I can barely remember what Amity Park is! I think I live there? Or…like family lives there? But I don't know their names."

"You're lying to me," Agent B accused him. The waterworks truly began, but that never worked on Agent B. It was hard to really feel sorry for a ghost that hurt so many people through selfish actions.

"No, I'm not!" The teen put up a pathetic act. The tears were actually a good sign, in Agent B's opinion. It meant that the ghost was possibly at their breaking point. "Don't I get a phone call? I'm supposed to have the right to a lawyer too."

Agent B stared coldly at him.

"No. Those rights don't apply to ghosts."

He stared at the agent, absolutely shocked at that statement. He said nothing, and Agent B stood up.

"Take him back," Agent B ordered. "Let's give him another few days in solitary."

The teen didn't even utter a word as he was escorted out. Soon as he left, a woman slipped into the room. Unlike the other agents, she wasn't in a suit, but rather a plan white t-shirt and white jeans, with black shoes and a white lab coat.

"Anything?" she asked. Agent B shook his head. "You know, amnesia can last months, even years." Agent B knew that look in her eye, exactly what she was leading up to asking him.

"If he doesn't remember anything by Friday, you can have him Monday for experiments," he promised her.

Her eyes shined happily.

"You have no idea what kind of scientific discoveries that boy has hidden in him," she told him. Agent B simply shrugged.

* * *

"Release him?" the scientist looked crestfallen at the news. "But there's so much more to discover, so many more experiments, he has so much information he could tell us!"

"We can't afford to keep him in custody much longer," Agent B told her firmly. "People are starting to question where Phantom is. Of course, Fenton too. It won't take long before people become suspicious and begin to investigate."

The scientist frowned. In the six months of captivity, she had learned so much. Phantom was this odd human-ghost hybrid. How this happened, she nor her team could determine, other than that this was a recent event and not a natural state for him. The ghost's continued lack of memory could provide little clues. She had been hoping to spark his memory, in the pursuit of getting some possible hints or theories. But she'd only get a blank stare.

"He'll say something," she argued. "Reveal everything. I know, legally, we didn't violate any laws or anything. He's a ghost. But that town thinks he's a hero. It'll cause a media outrage."

"I know," Agent B replied with a sigh. "We may just put him down and keep a close eye on him to ensure his memory doesn't return, but it also may not really matter. It's very doubtful that he told anybody about this. He couldn't have, especially his parents. Had his parents known, well…you know the Fentons. They'd have experimented on him themselves. Fenton will eventually be classified as a runaway. But Phantom's too well known to disappear forever."

"We can't kill him," she told him almost immediately. "I want to do more experiments later. Everything will change if he dies fully. There's just too much more to learn.

And that look in her eye returned as she gave him a hopeful smile. Agent B raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"He's already lost so much of his memory," she began. "What if he…just simply forgot that he had a human half?"

The agent paused as he thought carefully.

"Let's discuss it with the higher ups, and see how they feel," he replied.

Their request was granted.

* * *

Phantom stared nervously at the agents that watched him with suspicious eyes. He took a few cautious steps forward in fluffy snow. More was falling thickly, gathering quickly on the ground and on the trees of the woods that they had brought him too. The ghost glanced around, before turning to look at the agents.

They didn't stop him. They made no movements to draw their weapons. The pair just…watched.

He took this chance, and he shot off into the sky, as fast as he could. No sounds of blasters firing after him, no shouting, only silence and agents that blended into the snow. While his memories of his experience were limited, they were horrifying, and yet they simply let him…leave.

Whatever. He wasn't going to question that much, but he was already asking himself where he was supposed to…go.

Phantom tried to grasp for his memories for anything of use. Anything that didn't involve his time there, that could be a place he could go to, a person he could find. What he could remember was so shaky at best.

He saw a town in the distance, the city lights glowing faintly despite the heavy snowfall. Perhaps figuring out where he was, what the date was, was a good start.

* * *

There was something wrong with stealing, he absolutely knew that much. But he, of course as a ghost, had no money, and he also knew that he couldn't walk anywhere without drawing attention. So with a heavy heart, he stole a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and a beanie hat from a department store before walking along the streets.

Judging by all the signs of the city and what he could find, he was in a town called Lakewood, within Washington state. Phantom didn't know how he knew, but he knew that this was not where he was from, and that he was very, very far from where he was meant to be.

He now stood in a gas station, trying to figure out what candy he was going to, sadly, end up stealing. Phantom hated it, hated it, hated it. But maybe he just needed to eat something, to jog his memory, to understand what he had to do. There was something in his gut, telling him that he was missing something, something critical and important about him.

His attention went to a display of free brochures, and he absentmindedly read through them. One caught his eye.

_Amity Park: America's Most Haunted City! Visit Today!_

The headline hit him in the gut. Despite ghosts not needing to breathe, he grabbed the brochure, ripping it open to immediately see his own face staring back at him. One of the town's main attractions, the famous ghostly superhero Danny Phantom.

Amity Park was his home. The memories of saving the town flooded him, and he began to openly cry. That was his purpose. Helping others. Protecting them. That town…that town was home.

"Uh, kid?" the clerk asked, obviously confused. "Are you alright?"

Phantom didn't answer him. He phased out of his stolen attire, earning a surprised shriek from the worker and the other customers. He ignored them all, and he flew through the ceiling as fast as he could for Amity Park, Illinois.

* * *

He arrived some time later, still clutching tightly onto that brochure. The second he was within the city limits, there was an instant sense of self. His memories were not failing him. This was home. This was where he was meant to be, and these were the people he had sworn to protect and care for.

Why? Phantom couldn't tell you a true reason why. It just was what he knew he did. The paper in his hands proved it.

No sooner than he arrived was he able to get straight back to work, as there was a ghost attacking the city.


	12. Star Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fill for an anon who requested: Hey, um since you said some writing, can you perhaps Danny hanging out with Sam in ghost form, but they are discovered by someone and it's from the outsiders perspective?

Star slouched further in her seat with an annoyed, teenage sigh as she listened to the adults go on and on and on about adult stuff. Not even fun adult stuff, like juicy family gossip. Boring adult stuff, like complaining about taxes and discussing something about doctors appointments. This was the worst. 

Her mom had promised her that if Star tagged along with her on all the tear-jerkingly boring errands of the day, that afterwards they could get their nails done together and some Olive Garden. And stopping by Aunt Pam’s house was not on this list of errands. However, said aunt seemed to notice the blonde’s increasingly impatient waiting.

“Star, why don’t you go upstairs and hang out with Sammy?” Aunt Pam suggested. Star made a face. It was bad enough that she had to occasionally see her weird goth cousin at school. She’d rather be caught dead.

“Aren’t we supposed to go soon?” Star questioned hopefully, glancing at her mom. She was sitting back on a leather armchair, happily drinking tea and had two cookies on her saucer plate. Ugh. Nope. Her mom was settled in. 

“Starshine, it wouldn’t kill you to go at least say hi to Sam,” her mom encouraged. Star gave a dramatic, low sigh.

“Sammy’s in the basement,” her aunt spoke up helpfully. 

Star visibly perked up a bit. The basement had a movie theater with a great homemade popcorn machine. And despite their differences, she and Sam at least could tolerate a shared interest in film genres: chick flicks and horror, although both had already sworn to never reveal that Sam would often tear up over chick clicks or how much Star loved the bloody jumpscares of horror. A bonus was that she didn’t have to actually talk to Sam either.

“Don’t hesitate to call me and let me know that you’re ready,” Star pleaded her mom, receiving a dismissive way and a small chorus of “of course, of course!” 

She shoved her phone into her back pocket as she stood, and she made her way to the basement door. The second she opened it, she held back an annoyed groan at hearing a masuline voice. Oh great. One of her loser friends was over. Hopefully Fenton. He and Foley were both weird, but Fenton was at least so hung up on her cousin that he never tried to hit on her. 

She slowly made her way down, mentally preparing herself for the forced hangout. But as she grew closer, she began to make out what was being said.

“Danny, that’s cheating!” her cousin’s voice exclaimed, accusingly. 

“Nooo, I’m using my natural abilities!” came the smug reply. It absolutely wasn’t Foley’s voice, to Star’s relief. It had to be Fenton, but yet it didn’t quite sound like Fenton either. But Star also never talked much to him either.

“You asshole, flying isn’t a natural ability!” 

Star stopped at the last step. What? 

She peered carefully into the room. Sam’s back was to her, and she was looking off to her right. At…the ghost boy. It was unmistakably him. The white hair, black and white suit, and he was floating next to her. Both had their arms crossed, and Star could vaguely see a smug smile on the ghost boy’s face.

“It is for me,” the ghost boy, Phantom, replied. He uncrossed his arms to flex, and Star felt her heart flutter a bit. While her best friend was almost famous for her open crush on him, of course, Star had one too. Nearly every girl in school did. But also, here he was. In her cousin’s basement. 

Wait, why was he in her cousin’s basement?

“Not always! You already bowl with like, a 250 average, and you were already winning!” Sam argued. Star finally glanced at the basement. Their false wall was down, exposing the basement’s bowling alley. The scores were clear. Danny-wow it was kind of odd to call the ghost boy that-had a near perfect score. Sam had a 98. 

“But I almost had a perfect game,” Phantom turned a bit, and he gave a small pout as he put a hand on his hip, the other gesturing to the score. Star had never seen him so close. To anybody, honestly, and especially not talking so casually. “Until you ruined it.”

“You get perfect games all the time!” Sam frowned. “This was a low move.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Phantom offered. 

Sam turned her back to him, arms still crossed as she walked towards the snack bar. Star watched as she began to serve herself some popcorn that had already been made. Phantom’s face dropped a bit as he floated after her.

“Come on, Sammy, I’m sorry,” he pleaded. Sammy? Nobody but Aunt Pam could call Sam ‘Sammy’ and get away with it. Phantom…Phantom had to be close to her.

But how? How the hell did her freak of a cousin, out of everybody, get close to the town celebrity? Did she summon him with an ouija board or something? Phantom barely even spoke to the town, let alone was hanging out with fellow teens (assuming Phantom like, was actually a teen and not technically in his 70s or something because of how death worked) and going bowling. And apparently being pretty good at it.

She saw Phantom put his hands on Sam’s shoulders, and her cousin was unfased. He leaned forward, his arms moving to wrap loosely around her upper arms. The ghost rested his cheek on her shoulder. Oh man. Paulina was going to be pissed once she told her what she saw. 

“Sam, I’m sorryyy,” Phantom dragged out. 

“Oh, are you? Cheater?” Sam questioned. She seemed perfectly fine with all this. Well, duh. This was like, every girl their age’s fantasy, to be swooned over by a handsome superhero. 

But the more Star thought about it, the more Star just couldn’t grasp how they even got to this point. How did Sam, out of everybody, get so close? Why was Phantom so comfortable with her? Wasn’t the Fenton kid the literal offspring of ghost hunters? 

Star rubbed her temple. This was weird. So very weird. 

“Sam?” Star called out. She glanced at the last step as she took it, and by the time she looked up, Phantom was gone. Her cousin stood alone, staring at her in a bit of shock with that hint of fear.

So this was meant to be a secret. Or at least, Sam wasn’t going to tell her anything.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam lashed out with a frown. Star frowned back.

“My mom won’t stop talking to yours,” she explained tiredly. Star regretted not taking any pictures, or filming anything. “It got boring.” She paused. “I thought I heard somebody else here.”

“There was nobody here,” Sam immediately replied. Star stared at her suspiciously. 

“Oh, but right before I turned the corner, I saw Phantom,” Star dropped. Sam’s expression was all the proof Star needed that the blonde didn’t somehow just imagine it all.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Sam half-yelled. Star huffed, crossing her arms.

“What were you guys doing?” Star asked.

“Nothing, because I’ve been down here by myself all day,” Sam insisted. Star didn’t believe her. Not for a second. She huffed, pushing some of her bangs out of her eyes.

“Whatever, freak,” she grumbled. She could already tell that Sam wasn’t going to reveal anything. Not unless she got her to chill a bit. “Wanna watch a movie?”

The goth instantly relaxed. 

“Yeah, uh sure. Pick whatever,” Sam replied, and she gestured to the large shelving of movies. “I’ll make fresh popcorn.”

Star nodded. She was absolutely going to get to the bottom of this eventually.


End file.
